With the development of display technology, OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display has become one of the hotspots in the research field of Flat Panel Display. An increasing number of AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panels are available in the market. In comparison to the conventional TFT LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), AMOLED display has a faster response speed, a higher contrast, and a wider viewing angle.
The issue on non-uniformity of luminance between pixels needs to be solved during design of AMOLED panel, and it is known that many types of pixel structures can be used to realize compensation for non-uniformity and drifting of the threshold voltage and thereby solve the non-uniformity issue of OLED light emitting between pixels, but the typical pixel compensating circuit makes pixel structure complicated and causes an increase in power consumption.
Therefore, how to reduce power consumption of the pixel circuit is a technical issue that needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.